paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Venom Tank
"We must share this gift!" :- Graffiti found all over Bialystok after mysterious riot Tactical Analysis *'Are you seeing things?': Equipped with large tanks filled with potent hallucinatory drugs, the Venom Tank can temporarily stun enemy soldiers. The same principle can be applied on a larger scale, using the aerosol drugs to disorient the personnel of a building, disabling it. *'There goes the neighborhood': In addition, Venom Tanks, true to their name, also possess massive tanks of vile and lethal poisons, highly effective against unprotected flesh. They can switch to using these poisons instead, which can quickly purge buildings of infantry and take care of any soldiers that come within range. *'Vehicles?': Unfortunately for the crews of Venom Tanks, neither poisons or the hallucinogens are able to breach the defences of most vehicles. Also, although the Venom has enough armour to shrug off small arms fire, anti tank weaponry will dispatch it pretty quickly, and there is nothing to stop hostiles from engaging the Venom outside of its rather pitiful range. Operational History "GROUND! There is no ground, thousands of mice running, crunching, scratching underfoot!" :- Unfortunate victim of the Venom Tank. The Venom Tank was one of the more unexpected consequences of regular Cult rituals involving dangerous psychedelic drugs. The members of the cult would purchase dozens of over-the-counter construction vehicles and convert them into heavily armored "Enlightenment" tools that could easily saturate entire fields with ritualistic materials such as aerosol drugs and various mixes of fruit punch. Among other uses, the Venom tanks were used to "show the truth" to large groups of people with the hopes that they'd join the Cult or at least disrupt their enemies. Most notably, the town of Bialystok was sprayed, requiring Peacekeepers to sort through all the delusional inhabitants, many of whom turned against the Allies. The heavily armoured frame was intended to protect the contents within the Tank from the more "enthusiastic" members of such a ceremony. However, the drivers quickly learned of new concoctions and uses for their otherwise harmless tank as they would use the Aerosol Gas to stun enemy infantry while they ran them over with the tank itself. A bizarre mix of an off-the-shelf construction vehicle frame and huge tanks of potent aerosol drugs makes for a deadly combination, as it can be used to stun enemies or deliver a lethal dose. By launching a wave of corrosive aerosol drugs on enemy buildings the Venom Tank can disable a structure. Later, the tank was armed with an extra tank of vile poisons. Even deadlier in close space, it can clear buildings garrisoned by the enemy. When on the move, it can use the aerosols to stun any enemy infantry in the vicinity. The Venom Tank is often used in lieu of artillery to disable enemy defensive structures, thus allowing other units to move in and finish the job. In addition, it is used to disable important buildings during base assaults, and clear out garrisoned buildings. However, the tank is useless against enemy vehicles, which it requires protection from at all times. While it's sufficiently armoured to resist small arms fire, tank guns and missiles will quickly take finish a Venom off. Missile armed infantry can deal with them effectively, being able to outrange them. Category:Units